


On the Shore

by lallyloo



Series: Tending the Fire [3]
Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: Ronan makes a new friend.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Series: Tending the Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	On the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to livejournal in 2011.
> 
> I've just realized it's not on Ao3 so here we are..

Marcus was baiting his hook when he noticed silence emanating from where Ronan was playing by the edge of the river. He paused, dropping his line, and stood to investigate.

The boy had been sifting through the shallows, tossing rocks, and entertaining himself, when he'd become distracted by something. Marcus shifted his gaze and notice a little girl with bright red hair standing at the edge of the river. He watched as Ronan waved shyly, and the little girl waved back, and then Ronan tossed another rock before shuffling toward the shore.

When he reached her, Ronan stuck his hands in his pockets and fished around before pulling something out and holding it up for the girl to see. It was the carved eagle Marcus had given him.

Ronan held the eagle between his fingers and moved his arm through the air, mimicking flight, and the little girl laughed. Looking closer, Marcus could see something in Ronan's other hand which was clasped tight to his chest. The way it was gripped, Marcus could tell it was the fish carving Esca had given him, and Marcus smiled to himself. Ronan was quick to show off his eagle, to let others see it and hold it, but he was protective of the fish, rarely letting anyone –other than Esca, and occasionally Marcus– touch it.

Ronan made the eagle soar higher, then dipped it down and skimmed it over the water. The little girl laughed as Ronan spun in a circle, splashing the eagle through the water and getting her feet wet. Then he was saying something that Marcus couldn't hear, and he reached out and offered the eagle to the little girl. She took it gently, moving it through the air as Ronan watched, and then handed it back.

They smiled at each other shyly before Ronan reached down to retrieve some river rocks, dried one off on his tunic and handed it to her. She held it between her two small hands, admiring it, and then dropped it in the pocket on the belt of her tunic. Marcus watched as Ronan looked to the ground, searching for something else to entertain his new friend.

With his attention focused on Ronan, Marcus didn't notice Esca approaching until he was standing at Marcus's side. Esca watched Ronan and the little girl for a moment before he spoke, “he reminds me of his father.”

Marcus's smile faltered and he gave Esca an uncertain look. He didn't wish to remember Ronan's real father, the man who had threatened their lives and instilled so much fear in Ronan. “I fail to see it,” Marcus said quietly.

Esca glanced over at him, smirking as he recognized Marcus's confusion.

“I meant you, you fool,” Esca said, nudging Marcus with his elbow. “He reminds me of you, smiling at strange girls on the shore.”

Marcus glanced over at Esca, smiling as Esca's gaze met his. “Were you jealous?”

“I was mad with jealousy,” Esca teased as he wrapped an arm around Marcus's waist. “I am jealous of any man or woman who receives your attention.”

“You needn't be jealous,” Marcus teased back, pulling Esca closer. “I only want you, and our life here, and our son.”

Our son. It was the first time he'd said it out loud, and Marcus steeled himself for a moment, waiting for Esca's response. But then Esca was smiling and pulling Marcus to him, their displays of affection relatively hidden by the tall grass around the shore.

He kissed Marcus hard, before pulling back to look at him. “I also want that,” he said quietly, “and you, Marcus. My Marcus.”

Marcus's smile remained as they turned back to watch Ronan, their son, toss river rocks with his new friend.


End file.
